Holiday Detention
by DwarfPrincess
Summary: After 5 years at Hogwarts, Scorpious makes one hell of a mistake that could possibly ruin his life with Rose. rated T for some colorful language. please review! :) (this has been edited)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this with my friend (Anonymous) and we made up a few characters…so just so you don't get confused, Arianna and Sofia are Rose Weasley's best friends in Hogwarts. Dave and Marcus are Scorpious Malfoy's best friends at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…J.K. Rowling does :)**

Arianna: What's that you've got there?

Rose: Nothing

Arianna: That note doesn't look like nothing

Rose: Why ask when you already know?

Arianna (grabs the note): BLOODY HELL!

Rose (grabs it back, blushing): I said it's nothing!

Arianna: And since when is Scorpious Malfoy wanting to meet you _NOTHING?!_

* * *

Marcus: Is she coming?

Scorpious: Yup! We both stayed for the Christmas break.

Dave (mutters): duh…

Marcus: (squeals)

Scorpious: You sound gay.

Marcus: Sorry

Dave: Why are you guys so happy about this? Rose is just a filthy blood trai-

Scorpious: DON'T YOU DARE YOU A-

Marcus: Better than a mud-

Scorpious: SAY IT AND YOU'LL BE GOING TO MADAM POMFREY FOR NEW TEETH.

Dave: Geez, Malfoy. Since when do you stop saying the "B" and "M" words?

Scorpious: Ever since I fell in love with a Weasley.

* * *

Sofia: Oh my god! I can't believe you only told me now!

Rose: I'm just going to meet him.

Arianna (scoffs): '_just going to meet him'_ she says

Sofia: You two are going to the Astronomy tower…

Arianna: at night…

Arianna and Sofia: ALOONE!

Rose: Alright! Alright! I get it!

Sofia: When is it?

Rose: Tonight

(Sofia and Arianna squeal giddily)

Rose: What is wrong with you two?

Arianna: Don't you realize what tonight is?

Sofia: CHRISTMAS EVE

Rose: And…your point is…

Arianna: Calm your snails…we're not telling you

(Rose rolled her eyes at Arianna and Sofia as they giggle like maniacs)

**CREDITS TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDs, ANONYMOUS.**


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER

(It was 11:10 on Christmas Eve and Rose Weasley was already waiting for her crush.)

_Rose (thought): "shit, he might not come! Oh my god what if this is a freaking prank? Holy shit"_

(She looked down at the black lake and watched the giant squid swim happily in the moonlight… Rose looked at the clock several times restlessly. 11:30…11:45…11:50…)

_Rose (thought): Ughh…where the hell is that Slytherin?_

(She was about to lose hope when a voice came from behind)

Scorpious: Rose?

(Rose nearly jumped off the astronomy tower. Her insides were feeling mushy as she turned to face him)

Rose: You know I almost thought you wouldn't come

Scorpious (smirking): Well I had to get away from Filch didn't I? Plus I was scared you wouldn't come.

Rose: And why wouldn't I?

Scorpious: Well I think we both have a long list on why either of us wouldn't have come…friends who judge us…family…our fathers in particular…

(Rose laughed that super annoying laugh she hated which made Scorpious crack up)

Rose (slapping him playfully on the arm): Shut up!

(The clock struck 12 and Rose tensed. For mistletoe decided to show up above them)

Rose: So this is what they meant…

Scorpious: Sorry?

Rose: Oh, You see my friends said something about…the hell with it.

(Rose was about to close the gap between them but Professor Longbottom put a stop to their beautiful moment.

Neville: Malfoy! Weasley! What do you think you're doing up at this hour? Detention for the both of you.

Rose: But sir!-

Neville: No excuses! Now come. I'll bring you back to your common rooms and I suggest you go back to bed.

Scorpious (whispered): Suddenly, I hate Herbology.

(Rose just nodded and looked at her shoes, not wanting to talk to him.

Devastated, Scorpious looked down at his watch.)

_Scorpious (thought): Fuck! 12:05? I should be kissing Rose right now. _

(A sudden image popped into his head of him and Rose wrapped around each other on the Astronomy tower with no stupid Herbology teacher…)

(Before they separated, Scorpious looked back to Rose and whispered beside her ear): Merry Christmas

Rose (said half heartedly): Merry Christmas…

(As soon as he lost sight of her following Longbottom to the Gryffindor Common room, all Scorpious could think was: "I_ am the worst date ever."_)


	3. Chapter 3

**ROSE'S POV**

(It was Christmas morning and Rose was lying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling miserably. She was thinking about Scorpious Malfoy and last night. But mostly, what came into her head was: _I, Rose Weasley was about to kiss Scorpious Malfoy. I Rose Weasley was about to kiss THE Scorpious Malfoy…)_

:ROSE!

(Her thoughts were disrupted when Arianna and Sofia came out from the curtains of her 4-poster bed.)

Rose: Oh my god, you nearly gave me a heart attack, crazy lunes!

Arianna: Sheesh…we just wanted to wake you up

Rose: Well I was awake. I just didn't want to get up.

Sofia: Don't be so grumpy. It's Christmas!

Rose: I don't care. I have the right to be as grumpy as I want; Christmas or no Christmas.

(Sofia and Arianna looked at each other than at Rose)

Arianna: So what went wrong with you and Scorpious last night?

Rose: Just because I'm all Grumpy the Dwarf doesn't mean-

(Arianna and Sofia looked at her pointedly. Their expressions said something like _Spit it out. You can't fool us_)

Rose (sighed): Something went wrong alright…I just don't want to talk about it…

Sofia: C'mon!

(Rose got up and went straight to the bathroom with Arianna and Sofia trailing behind her like dogs waiting for a treat. Even when Rose slammed the bathroom door in their faces they continued making stupid questions through the door… at least Arianna did. Sofia was the intelligent one of the two)

_Arianna: Did you guys kiss?_

_Sofia: Of course not Arianna! That's why she's grumpy._

_Arianna: Oh…did you stop because you thought he was ugly?_

_(no response from the bathroom)_

_Arianna (guessed): He thought you were ugly!_

_(at this point, Rose was done changing, kicked open the door and whacked Arianna backwards on the forehead)_

Arianna (complained): Oww!

Sofia: You are so sissy

Arianna: What? I am a delicate girl.

(Only then did they notice Rose running out of the dormitory and slamming the door loudly behind her. They didn't even have the chance to see the tears rolling down her face.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Scorpious' POV**

Marcus: Scorpious! Wake up! C'mon, mate. WAKE UP!

(Scorpious woke up with a start. He'd been dreaming that Rose threw him off the astronomy tower and Professor Longbottom yelling "DETENTION" as Fang ate him.)

Dave: Let's go get food! I'm starving.

Scorpious (said sluggishly from sleep): Is it breakfast time already?

Marcus: Forget breakfast, guys. What happened last night?

(Scorpious groaned and flopped face first back onto his bed. His watch said it was past 8 but now he wasn't hungry.)

Dave (put his hand on Scorpious' shoulder): Look mate, I'm all sorry for you and all that. But I'm wasting away!

(With that, Dave marched out of the dormitory. Marcus didn't seem to care; he only cared about the Scorpious-Rose drama . He was gay that way)

Marcus: Tell me what happened!

Scorpious: Leave me alone you git.

Marcus (knowing Scoroious was far too stubborn): Alright Mr. Scrooge.

(Now that the 2 idiots were gone, Scorpious got out of bed and put on his clothes. The whole time he was thinking of how he could be able to talk to Rose)

"_No! She hates you. It's your fault she got detention on the Holidays. Move on to another girl!" Bad Scorpious said in his head_

"_It was ROSE that made the first move. She was going to kiss you!" Good Scorpious said_

"_C'mon! There are lots of other lovely women in Hogwarts. And that was BEFORE you two got detention." Bad Scorpious retorted._

(Real) Scorpious (told his brain): Shut up, both of you.

(as soon as he said it he thought to himself: _I must be going mad_. Then ran off to find his friends)

(That morning, Scorpious and Rose got matching letters that made them both lose their appetites):

_Rose Weasley/ Scorpious Malfoy,_

_Your detentions will take place from tonight, until December 31. Scorpious will be helping Hagrid in the forbidden forest and Rose will be cleaning the trophy room (without magic)._

_Wishing You a Merry Christmas,_

_Professor N. Longbottom. _

(Devastated, Scorpious looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Rose and her friends give him looks of hate. And suddenly, Scorpious had couldn't bear being there anymore.)

Scorpious (muttered as he walked out of the great hall): I'm going to make it up to her…I'm going to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**CREDITS TO ANONYMOUS FOR HELPING. (THIS ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING, THE BEST AUTHOR EVER!)**

**Scorpious' POV**

(Scorpious walked towards Hagrid's Hut starting to feel desperate. He just had to get Rose stuck in detention on New Year's Eve! Her friends and family were probably partying now while was stuck cleaning trophies…)

Hagird: Ah, Malfoy! Just wanted to tell you…Fang and I don't need you no more

(Scorpious tried not to get offended at this)

Hagrid (said smiling): Now why don't you run along and enjoy New Year's Eve now

(Scorpious' eyes lit up like fireworks. Without a word he dashed back to the castle and grabbed his wand and a few muggle supplies. This was the moment he had finally been waiting for…time to go visit the trophy room)

**Rose's POV**

Rose (muttered bitterly) : "36 fucking' trophies down…14 to go and I'm gone."

Scorpious (teased from behind her back): "my my…what a colorful language Rose."

(Rose checked her watch; 11:30 PM) Rose: "What do you want?"

Scorpious: "Don't you want my help?"

Rose: "I've had about enough of your help you git."

Scorpious: I'm helping you anyway. It _was_ my fault you got stuck in detention on new year's eve…that reminds me…wanna have a new year's eve party?

(Rose's jaw dropped) Rose: "Excuse me?"

Scorpious (said smiling mischievously): We gotta celebrate too don't we? Why not start right here.

Rose: But Filch…

Scorpious (pointing his wand at the door): _Mufflato_!

(With another flick of his wand, a table full of food and drinks appeared, along with a beach towel laid on the floor and music. It was basically a New Year's Eve party that made rose's jaw drop.)

(Scorpious sat down on the towel and gestured for her to sit. Still amazed, she followed and Scorpious brought out some weird Muggle contraption)

Rose: What the bloody hell is that?

Scorpious: a wish lantern. All you have to do is close your eyes, make a wish and let go.

(Scorpious lit the bottom of the lantern and it started inflating. But Rose was hesitant to hold it.)

Scorpious: Don't you trust me?

(Biting her lip, Rose held on to the sides of the lantern and closed her eyes. She knew her wish was impossible but decided to give it a shot.)

Scorpious: 1…2…3!

(Together, they let go of the lantern and it sailed through the roof.)

(Suddenly, music for a slow dance started playing. Smiling, Scorpious got up and held out his hand.)

Scorpious: May I have this dance

Rose (taking his hand): You've got to be kidding me.

(Scorpious held her waist while she put her arms around his shoulders as they swayed to the music. Completely forgetting her anger, Rose kept her face close to his, making him smile.)

Scorpious: That reminds me…we forgot something at the astronomy tower.

Rose (said her eyebrows arched): Oh really now?

Scorpious: Yup. This-

(Scorpious leaned over and closed the gap between them as the clock striked 12. Mini fireworks filled the trophy room but all that mattered was the fireworks coming from their kiss.)

(When Rose finally pulled away to catch her breathe, her expression showed a mixture of pure happiness and pure shock

Rose (said smiling): I guess my wish came true

(Scorpious smiled and pulled her back for another kiss)

**Sorry for the super late update! please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

(After break, Albus, Hugo and James got a letter from Professor Longbottom asking them to meet him in his office. Normally that would be a bad thing. But as they knocked on his door, they were all shaking with nervous excitement)

Neville: Come in!

Albus (said as they entered): Well?

James: Did you do it?

Neville (nodded): Your plan went well…just as planned

Hugo: Wow! Really? I can't believe you got Rose and Scorpious together!

Neville (chuckled): It's the least I could do for her. Just don't tell your father, Hugo…unless you want him to kill us all.

**THE END :)**


End file.
